Blind Folded
by Lost-Heidelloon
Summary: [Marchen Awakens Romance] Alviss doesn't want to see anyone or anything, and Nanashi decides to come by and help. ShonenAi: AlvissNanashi Oneshot


Disclaimer / I do NOT own Marchen Awakens Romance MAR! All credit for characters and story plot belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai. Because if I owned MAR, a lot of shonen-ai pairings would be in it. 3

Key /

" " - Speaking

' ' - Thoughts

---------------------------------

It was late, really late. . .

The Cross Guard members were either on patrol or were asleep. Ginta, Snow, and the rest of the MAR team had to be asleep for the upcoming War Game for the following day. Then Alan was either planning training sessions for them or was also asleep--probably asleep.

A long and drowsy sigh escaped Alviss' lips, a lot of things have been on his mind. Currently, MAR and Cross Guard were winning the War Games against the Chess no Koma, which made the black hair male wonder how long that'll last.

'Hopefully forever untill the Chess no Koma are defeated.'

Another thing that was on his mind was the fact that the Chess pieces are moving. From now on, both MAR and Cross Guard will be facing the Knights from the Chess. Then there was also the curse he--

Alviss' thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard on his door, then the sound of the door opening. Quickly turning his head towards the door, he only saw a dark figure in which he couldn't make out who it was. He then called out in a warning tone,

"Who's there?"

The figure took a step forward, and continued untill the figure stood in the moonlight coming from Alviss' room window. It revealed Nanashi, leader of the Luberia Thieves Guild. With that confirmed, he dropped caution seeing that it was no one dangerous.

The thief raised his hand up, as if signaling to surrender or something along the lines of that. "It's just me." He replied, a small smirk/smile forming on his lips at that moment.

"Did you need something?" Although Alivss knew it was only a team member, he still acted more serious unlike Nanashi.

"Nothing really. Just came to check on you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I noticed your lights were on."

The thief did have a point then. A small lamp flickered inside of the room, not so bright to be seen so clearly, but bright enough to be seen through the dark hallways of the castle.

Before Alviss got to say anything, Nanashi walked over towards the bed Alviss was currently sitting on--and sat on the edge just about a few inches away from the other male. "Everyone is already asleep, why are you up?" Alviss asked, the moment the blonde sat down on his bed.

"I'm not the only one awake." Nanashi started, turning his head so he faced the other male. "You're still up as well."

"..." Alviss remained silent, and didn't say anything to the response he was given. Instead, he turned away and looked out of the window, leaning his elbow against the sill of the window.

Still looking at Alviss, the thief suddenly noticed some black markings that show on Alviss' arm. Without a warning, Nanashi suddenly grabbed Alviss' wrist and pulled his shirt sleeve up so his arm was visible.

Completely unaware of this, the black hair male narrowed his eyes at Nanashi. Then began to try to pull his arm away from the other's grasp. "What the hell are you--"

"You're curse...It spreaded." Nanashi said quietly, studying the arm instead of looking at Alviss straight in the eye.

For a second, Alviss' blue eyes widen a little--although he didn't know if it was shock or what type of emotion. Yes, the Zombie Tattoo Curse was still on him. Only he successfully yanked his arm away, pulling it to his chest as if it was something important.

"This has nothing to do with you...! This curse is my business and I'll take care of it myself without your help!" Alviss yelled, although not to loudly to wake up the others in the area. His eyes were still glaring, nearly sending invisible daggers at Nanashi.

Then before Alviss knew it, he was suddenly pushed onto his back on the bed, Nanashi's hand soon slammed down right next to his head. The thief positioning himself over Alviss' body, but there was still room between the two. For a second Alviss was completely frozen with shock, which was mostly caused by the other male's actions.

"Are you saying that so no one would bother you about it? Are you sure you're not the slightist bit of scared knowing that your body will turn out like Phantom's if we don't kill him soon?" Nanashi started out sprouting out questions, turning so serious unlike the real perverted Nanashi that everyone knew.

A black marking stick out from under the collar of Alviss' shirt soon caught the thief's eye, for he moved one hand towards the shirt collar and began to pull it down a little. Enough to reveal another part of the curse Alviss recieved from Phantom. "The curse is even spreading around your neck, Alviss. Which will soon be your chest, then your body."

"...Y-You..." Alviss then lost thought of what he was going to say. Without completing what he started, the black hair boy suddenly kicked Nanashi in the stomach. Hard enough to knock the thief off of him, and then onto the floor with a semi-loud 'thud!'. Soon after, Alviss got up in sitting position, fixing his shirt after what the thief did. Not caring if he had hurt Nanashi or not, the black hair male just sent a glare. "S-Stop messing with me!" Anger was in his voice now, and it wasn't going to fade away any sooner.

With that done, Alviss was to embarrassed and angry with the blonde thief that he turned away--looking out of the window just like eariler. A figure standing at the bottom soon caught his attention though. And thanks to the moonlight, he could then see that it was Phantom.

Phantom was watching Ginta. Watching the Cross Guard. Watching him.

Alviss' blue eyes widen a little, both showing shock and fear in them. He also slgihtly began to tremble a little, placing his hands over his arms as if he was cold. "Phantom...He's watching me.." The black hair boy managed to say, surprised that his voice didn't shake on him. "Go away...I don't want to see Phantom, or you, or anything!"

In which Alviss got his wish, for some sort of cloth-like material soon wrapped around his eyes. It took a while for Alviss to soon figure out that it was actually Nanashi's bandana, and soon began to struggle a little to get away from the male behind him. Only a pair of arms wrapping around Alviss' neck soon stopped him from struggling any further.

Nanashi continued to hold the younger male that way, not making his grip on Alviss any lighter than how it is. "There.." The blonde whispered into Alviss' ear, sending a small chill throughout Alviss' body for some odd reason. "You don't have to see Phantom or anyone now."

Not that Alviss would ever admit it, he did find it quite relaxing with the thief's arm around him like that. Without even noticing himself, the black hair boy then leaned back a little, resting against Nanashi's chest. Out of all of the people Alviss knew, it was this stupid thief that was able to confort him like this. 'Really...unbelievable..'

Silence took over for a long time, making Nanashi wonder how long will it be when the sun will rise. "Hey.." The thief whispered, lightly shaking the male in his arms. He got no response, and he tried shaking Alviss a little rougher this time. Still no response. Giving up, Nanashi untied the piece of cloth that was covering Alviss' eyes, and found that they were closed.

Alviss was asleep.

A smile played onto the blonde's lips as he released his grip on Alviss, set the sleeping boy on the bed, and then placed the blankets over him. As Nanashi then turned to leave, a small tug on his shirt made him stop his actions. Looking over his shoulder, he saw how Alviss' hand was tugging on his shirt to keep him from leaving. Which made Nanashi's smile widen even more.

After a while, Nanashi placed something in the black hair boy's hand, and turned to leave without getting stopped this time. Only when he was about to step out of the door, the thief looked back at the sleeping form. "Good night, Al-Chan."

Next morning. . .

Blue eyes slowly opened, first seeing the roof of his room. Alviss felt exhausted, and closed his eyes to returned sleeping. Though as he remembered about the blonde thief and the sequence of last night, he bolted straight up his bed and looked around his room. It was completely empty, except for him of course. Then taken by the bright sun, Alviss could only guess that it was either late morning or early afternoon.

Something in his hand soon caught his attention, and as he looked down at his hand, he saw the red bandana that belonged to the blonde thief.

"Hey, Nanashi! About time you got up! We were almost going to start without you even though you're schedual to fight today!" Ginta's voice called out from outside, which was loud as always so it wasn't hard for Alviss not to hear that.

"Sorry, slept in a little. At least I came, isn't that a good thing? So who was fighting today? Just Ginta, Dorothy, and me right?" A familiar voice replied, catching Alviss' attention now. Then when the male down below looked over his shoulders, both his and Alviss' eyes met.

Alviss opened his window to get a better look at the long hair male down below. It was Nanashi without his bandana, and needless to say Alviss could only smile as he continued to hold the red cloth in his hand.

"Thank you, Nanashi.."

The End.

---------------------------------

Hello, everyone! I have completed my first Marchen Awakens Romance fanfic! Also with my favorite shonen-ai pairing, Alviss/Nanashi!

Anyways...I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing this. Perhaps I'll do more in the future with this pairing (probably will xD).

Well, please do review and comment on this so I would know what mistakes and such I shouldn't do in my next fanfic.

---------------------------------

Terms for those who haven't watch that far in MAR:

Cross Guard - The group that fought and won against the Chess no Koma before Ginta came to MAR-Heaven.

MAR - It's the name of Ginta's party, named after the planet's name, MAR-Heaven.

War Game - It's a one on one fight between the members of MAR, Cross Guard, and Luberia that fight against the Chess no Koma to see who is worthy enough to particpate in the real war.

Chess no Koma - The bad guys of the series. They steal all treasures and such and wish to take over MAR-Heaven.

Chess Pieces - Just like in the real game of Chess, each person has a rank: Pawn, Rook, Bishop, Knight (highest to lowest).

Luberia Thieves Guild - Just like the Cross Guard, only they're a group of thieves. Nanashi is the leader of this party.

Zombie Tattoo Curse - Alviss recieved this from Phantom; it's a curse that starts out on your arm, and when it completely goes around the victom's body, it will turn them into a lifeless zombie corspe.

Phantom - The number one knight in the Chess no Koma. He's the leader of the Chess no Koma under the King and Queen. 


End file.
